El Celestino
by Ilye-aru
Summary: Gokudera quiere a Yamamoto y Mukuro bien juntos.


**Título:** El Celestino.  
**Personajes:** TYL!Mukuro/TYL!Yamamoto, con lupa. Y algo de TYL!Tsuna/TYL!Gokudera implicado.  
**Género:** CRACK.  
**Rating:** K.  
**Advertencias:** Erh. Universo gay alternativo donde todo es GAY y FELIZ. ¿Algo OOC? NO IDEA.  
**Comentarios:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para Nori :D

* * *

Mukuro se cuestiona seriamente el nivel intelectual de Yamamoto o, poniéndolo en términos vulgares, se pregunta si el hombre tendrá más de dos neuronas funcionando. Eso o la invitación para acompañarlo a un partido de Baseball es una broma muy estúpida. De todos modos, acepta. Por curiosidad.

Es cuando, en medio de un _homerun_ y Yamamoto le ofrece chocársela (¿Qué es esto de los-esos-cinco?) que Mukuro decide que aquel hombre es un caso… _particular_.

—¿Y qué tal el partido, eh?

Mukuro lo mira, algo aburrido, y responde:

—Ha sido… interesante.

—Deberíamos volver a hacerlo —ofrece, a modo de despedida, y con su usual sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

—Quizás —responde Mukuro, sorprendido de estar _considerando_ la oferta—. Otro día.

Si creía que la sonrisa de Yamamoto no era lo suficientemente grande, estaba claramente equivocado.

Algo pensativo, se marchó a su hogar, aún preguntándose porque había sido invitado en primer lugar.

—

La segunda vez que pasan tiempo juntos es, otra vez, en un partido de Baseball. Yamamoto es entusiasta y no parece importarle mucho que Mukuro sea la única persona del público que no celebre los triunfos del equipo de turno y que sólo esté, bueno, allí, con el mentón apoyado en una mano y sonriéndole de forma algo maliciosa de vez en cuando. A decir verdad, cree que Mukuro es una persona con un humor extraño, pero como disfruta de su compañía, una vez acabado el partido lo invita a tomar helado.

—Hey —le llama, lamiendo un cono de helado— ¿Qué sabor te has pedido?

—Piña.

…

_Curioso._

—

La tercera vez es meses después, cuando ambos se ven desocupados luego de haber realizado varias misiones (al menos, en el caso de Yamamoto). Cenan en un restaurante italiano, allí mismo en Japón y resulta lo suficientemente _agradable_.

Mukuro aún no puede entender porque se dedica a perder el tiempo con Yamamoto, pero admite que es una persona lo suficientemente interesante como para no aburrirle por completo, Ríe, por lo bajo, _kufufufu_, al pensar en lo perturbados que van a sentirse Chikusa y Ken, cuando les relate toda la situación. Pero que divertido.

—

La cuarta vez auspicia Gokudera.

—¿Qué hay, Gokudera? —Yamamoto lo saluda, ríe y se rasca la cabeza, confundido. El italiano le ha llamado a su oficina y lo que es más extraño (y algo terrorífico) luce _contento_ de verlo— ¿Me llamaste?

Gokudera asiente y sonríe con todos los dientes. Se ve, un poco, como un tiburón.

—Décimo me encargó distribuir las vacaciones —empezó, aparentando desinterés. Yamamoto alzó las cejas en gesto de confusión y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pensé que las mías no serían hasta Junio —exclamó, sin comprender, a lo que Gokudera le responde sacando dos sobres verdes del cajón de su escritorio que a continuación, le arroja en las manos.

—Me tomé algunas libertades —antes de que el idiota pudiera decir algo, continuó—. Dos pasajes, gastos pagados. Europa, torneo de Euro Baseball.

—¡Woah, Gokudera! ¡Gracias!

—No me las des —gruñó—. Lleva a Mukuro, porque cuadré tus vacaciones con las de él. —le informó, con el tono de voz casi tan emocionado como el de Yamamoto.

—Oh —asintió— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Han pasado tanto tiempo juntos que me figuré te gustaría que te acompañara.

—Ah. Bueno. ¡Gracias! —aún sorprendido por la presunta generosidad desinteresada de su amigo, Yamamoto abandonó la oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

. . .

Gokudera se relajó en su silla de cuero, sintiéndose realizado y contento de haber mandado al _par de molestias_ lejos. Dos pájaros de un tiro y la vida no podía ser más maravillosa.

Se quedó allí, pensando en la brillantez de su victoria, hasta que el sonido del teléfono interrumpió su momento de gloria.

—¿Gokudera-kun?

La voz de Gokudera instantáneamente se dulcificó al oír a la otra persona.

—¡Décimo!

—Tan efusivo como siempre. ¿Tienes todo listo?

—Por supuesto; está todo arreglado. La junta es el miércoles, a las ocho. Tendremos que hacer escala antes de llegar a Nápoles, pero sólo serán un par de horas.

—Agradezco tu eficacia, pero no olvides descansar —Tsuna sonrió, asegurándose—. Por cierto, ¿el encargo que te pedí?

—Arreglado, acabo de hablar con Yamamoto.

— . . . ¿No debías de llamar a Mukuro?

— . . .

— . . .

Se oyó un suspiro a través del teléfono y si Tsuna no conociera _tan_ bien a su mano derecha, podría jurar que Gokudera estaba tratando de———

—Por favor, dime que no estás tratando de dártelas de Celestino.

—Uhm…

_¡¿Es qué no tiene remedio?!_


End file.
